


If I die young

by Heresyaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresyaddict/pseuds/Heresyaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Funny how when you're dead people start listening'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I die young

**Short life [Drabble]**

_'Funny how when you're dead people start listening'_

The funeral was like no other...it was something she would have appreciated seeing were she still present with those that shuffled into the elegant German church. Hollow words began to float past those that were present after they'd all been seated in the church's sanctuary. The church its self was elegant on the outside even though the day was dreary with rain. The inside of the church was decorated with the colors of the Prussian flag that was draped over the dark oak coffin that sat at the front of the sanctuary where the minister was standing speaking something about the young life that had been taken from them at such a young age..not that he would believe the 20 year old looking girl in the coffin was really over a 100 years old.

It was hard to believe her time had come...she'd been through so much and they'd just seen her the other day..smiling and teasing her little brother about something he had done. The ministers words finally reached a set of ears that sat towards the back of the church..the familiar Russian was stone faced as usual though this had affected the man more than anyone would know. He clenched his fists angry that his rabbit had left him so suddenly..she had only just confessed her feelings the other day in his private study. He should have known..he should have seen the fading light in those beautiful eyes. 

The ministers words rung clear in the Russians ears,'We honor the soul that rests here today...for she has ebeen taken from this world sooner than expected..' He spoke as if he knew the Prussian female that lay in an eternal sleep in the silk lined coffin in front of him,'She was a jewel that was loved by so few yet appreciated by so many..' He spoke as he continued to drone on and on about her life not bothering to scan the guilty faces of those few that were present. The Russian continued to clench his fists so much that the circulation was starting to leave his hand as the congregation began to make their way to the front and pay their respects.  
  
One by one the different nations passed by but it wasn't until Russia reached the casket that the soviet nation showed any true emotion. He shifted a hand up and brought a bouquet of sunflowers down to the form inside of the casket clasping her hands around the stems before muffled words left his hips,"Love is like standing on ice...though you are gone from this world you are like a light on my dark path.." He spoke as he leaned down ,much to the shock of those around him, placing a kiss on her lips,"poka my ne vstretimsya snova moy sneg krolika*..."

**Author's Note:**

> [ * Until we meet again my snow bunny...]


End file.
